


Brothers from different mothers

by LamarandKadar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Lance (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Possessive Behavior, Shiro (Voltron) Angst, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamarandKadar/pseuds/LamarandKadar
Summary: Sendak has always wanted cubs of his own. When he comes across the blue and red paladins he thinks they're perfect. Shiro's job is to protect and defend the members of his team and he failed.OrSendak kidnaps Lance and Keith and make them his "good little boys". Space dad Shiro doesn't like parting with his children.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this a fic that I wrote earlier and it's where I got the inspiration for my user name. Takes place after the whole Lance almost dies thing and yeah... It's a bit weird and tad on the creepy side, but it's a good kind of creepy.

Sendak looked at Shiro, who had his hands bound behind his back.  
“You know what? I think I’ll keep this one.”  
The monstrous galra picked up the blue paladin’s broken body in his arms.  
“I’ll make this one mine. Lance, the blue paladin, my cub forever.” His claws gently raked through the injured teen’s hair.  
“Sendak! You can’t keep him! The blue paladin is a free spirit.” Shiro yelled at the galran commander who ignored his prisoner.  
“No, his name will not be Lance. I will name him Lamar. My little Lamar. I will have the druids fix you up once we get home.”  
“You’re not taking him! Voltron will defeat both you and Zarkon!” Shiro practically shouted at the top of his lungs.  
“You are wrong champion. Lamar will come home with the fleet and the druids will purge his body and mind of everything that isn’t galra and they will mend him back together with proper traits of a soldier. I will make my little cub a perfect galra soldier and he will serve his empire well. Right, Lamar?” Lance groaned in pain then Sendak put his new cub down to rest.  
“You’re sick and twisted. Why don’t you just adopt a galra cub? The galra have adoption right?”  
“Because Champion, I’ve always wanted a cub and the blue paladin is absolutely perfect. He’s one hundred percent loyal-”  
“But not to you. Not to the empire. And most certainly not to Zarkon.” Sendak growled at Shiro’s words.  
“The druids will change that. I know you’ve spent some time with the druids and that you know how much they love to experiment. I’m sure they would enjoy the challenge of making the blue paladin pure. I might even get to force you to watch as my son will take shape in the blue paladin.”  
“That’ll never happen! The other paladins will see through your plot and come back to rescue us!”  
“No one will take my new cub from me. Not now, not ever.” Sendak wiped some blood off of Lance’s face with his non-metal arm before walking to the control panel of the telling the other galra on board to prepare for take off.  
Luckily for the paladins, Pidge was able to turn off the engine and somehow the paladins won the day and locked up Sendak in a cryo sleep. The team got Lance to the med bay quickly and healed him of his injuries. Shiro kept his mouth shut about Sendak’s prior intentions for Lance.  
“Hey guys having some kind of clock party without me?” Lance asked stumbling out of the pod.  
“Lance! You’re alive!” Hunk beamed with happiness as the blue paladin rubbed sleep from his eyes.  
“Yeah, did you guys miss me?”  
\----------  
“All paladins please come down to the detainment block.” Corran summoned the paladins to the cryo tube Sendak was in.  
“Corran, what are we doing down here?” Shiro asked eyeing Sendak who was asleep.  
“We’ve hooked up some old Altean memory preservers. But you have to keep in mind that this technology was not meant for interrogating prisoners.”  
“Yes, Corran. We know that, but if Sendak has useful information we could use that in our fight against the empire.” Keith said.   
“Okay, just be careful.” A few hours passed by and nothing happened. Keith was the first one to go off and do something else. Next was Pidge, and Hunk followed by Allura and Corran leaving Shiro and Lance the only ones watching Sendak.  
“Shiro?”  
“Yeah Lance?”  
“Can I tell you about this crazy dream I had the other day?”  
“Go ahead. What was it about?”  
“It was about when I was in that coma like state when Sendak held us prisoner.” Shiro’s mouth ran dry.  
“It was disturbing. Sendak kept calling me Lamar and was constantly messing with my hair and other weird stuff. Do you have any idea what that would mean?”  
Shiro swallowed the lump in his throat.  
“I have no clue what it could mean.” Shiro lied, but it was for a good reason, right? The poor father figure had to keep telling himself that it would be better if Lance didn’t know what Sendak wanted to do to him.  
“How about we go play a game of cards or something?”  
“Uh? Sure!” Lance followed after Shiro and up towards the lounge room.  
\----------  
“Banana slippers!” Lance called out Corran for lying but Corran revealed the cards he just put down and Lance’s victorious smile turned into a grumpy frown.  
“Are you for real!?”  
“Of course. Why would I lie on a game like this?”  
“It’s the whole point Corran!” Shiro laughed to himself at the conversation happening in front of him.  
“Hold on, if you call Banana slippers on someone who wasn’t lying then you get all the cards in the pile.”  
“Shiro! Why did you even have to say anything?” Lance begrudgingly took the cards in the pile and organized the cards in his hand.  
“Two jacks.”  
“I call banana slippers on you Shiro!” Lance pointed at Shiro who raised an eyebrow in response.  
“How did you know?”  
“Because I have all the jacks!”  
“You got me!” Shiro took back the cards that were in the pile and watched Lance as he sifted through his horde of cards. Suddenly the lights started to turn off and put the small group of card players on edge.  
“Corran, what’s wrong with the lights?”  
“I’m not quite sure but I’ll have to go check it on the bridge. Would anyone care to join me?”  
“Sure, I think I could help.” Shiro said.  
“I’ll just stay here and… protect the cards or something.”  
“Okay, but don’t look at our cards Lance. We’re still on for the rest of the game.”  
“Okay, fine Shiro.”  
Corran and the black paladin were making their way to the bridge when they passed the kitchen which was a total disaster.  
“Holy quiznack! What is going on in here!?” Corran looked at the mess of food goo that covered the floor.  
“Corran! I think the castle is trying to kill us!!!” Hunk said and shook Corran by the shoulders.  
“The castle is over ten thousand years old and could use an update. Plus you two need to clean up this place, Shiro and I are going to check the bridge.”  
“Whatever, it’s not like I had any other plans for today.” Pidge said and grabbed a sponge that wasn’t dirty.  
\----------  
Down in the detainment area Sendak started to stir and wake up from the forced sleep.  
Lance was tired of sitting around and waiting for Shiro and Corran to come around so he decided to wander a bit.  
The halls were eerily quiet and dark which put Lance on edge. Hearing someone yell, he looked around frantically.  
“Someone help me! I’m stuck in the air lock!” Lance ran to the airlock and walked in but found no one. The door shut behind him before he could even react.  
“The airlock will be depressurized in 30 ticks.” Lance panicked and did the only thing he thought would work. Pounding on the door, Lance screamed for help.  
“I’m gonna get sucked into space! Someone help me!!!”  
Lucky for Lance, Keith had just come except he was fighting a robot.  
“Keith! Get me out of here!!!”  
“Hold on I’m a bit preoccupied right now!”  
“Sixteen, fifteen, fourteen…”  
“Keith!”  
Slashing at the attacker with his bayard, Keith moved around quickly and dodged the swings from the robot.  
“Eight, seven, six, five…”  
“Keith please just stab it already so you can let me out!”  
“That’s not how things work, Lance!”  
“Well I’m sorry for freaking out because I might get sucked into space!”  
“Three, two, one, zero.”  
The doors that connected to the outside of the ship opened and Lance held on for dear life. Keith opened the door to the castle and sent the robot out flying into open space. Grabbing Keith’s hand, Lance pulled himself out of the airlock and sealed the door. Both paladins sat with their backs against the wall and caught their breaths.  
“Who was trying to kill you?”  
“If it was the castle that’s who’s trying to kill me too!” Both boys looked at each other then ran yelling down the dark halls until they reached an intersection of the halls and Lance slowed to a stop. There was something, no someone at the end of the hall. The figure started coming towards the two confused paladins who then realized that it was Sendak and he had his arm again.  
“Run! Run! Run! Run!” Lance shouted and both paladins ran as fast as they could with Sendak gaining on them.  
“I thought he was in a cryo sleep!?!”  
“I did too!”  
The prosthetic arm was sent hurdling at the red and blue paladins. Keith managed to dodge it but Lance fell and was grabbed by the ankles and lifted up.  
“Why are you running from me Lamar? Don’t you want to go home?” Sendak asked. Chills ran up Lance’s spine and he felt sick to the stomach.  
“Why are you calling me Lamar? I thought that was a dream?”  
“It was no dream my cub.” Sendak turned his head to see Keith with his bayard out and ready. “And the red paladin. You would make a fine galra, I think I’ll name you Kadar.”  
“I already have a name and I like it very much, thank you.” Sendak gave a fanged smile to both paladins before tasing Lance and laying him down.  
“Come on Kadar. Don’t you want to come home with your brother?”   
“Lance is like a brother to me, but neither of us will be going anywhere with you.”  
“We will see about that.”  
\----------  
“All of the systems seem to be fully operational, but…”  
“But what Corran?”  
“But something still feels off. We should gather everyone and try to figure out what’s happening.”  
“Wait, isn’t the overhead com system down?”  
Twirling his mustache, Corran pondered about what he could do.  
“We should try finding the paladins at their last known location. Finding them can’t be that hard, right?” Shiro shrugged his shoulders and the two went off to look for Allura and the rest of the paladins.  
\----------  
“Hunk, did you hit the anti-gravity button?” The green paladin put her hands on her hips as the zero-g kicked in and everything floated in the air.  
“Um… there is not anti-gravity switch. I think.”  
Pidge tried to reach her equipment but failed.  
“Curse my short arms!” She yelled then Hunk tried swimming in the air to her.  
“Hunk, what are you doing?”  
“I’ll get there! Give me a second!” An intense look of determination was on Hunks face until he gave up and let himself just float.  
“Yeah, I’m all out of moves.”  
“Try to grab my hand.” Both Pidge and Hunk stretched their arms out trying to get to each other. After they successfully reach each other Pidge surprised Hunk.  
“Now kick me!”  
“W-what!? I wouldn’t kick you, we’re friends!”  
“I mean kick me so that I can get to the door and turn the gravity back on.”  
“Oh! That makes much more sense.” Hunk kicked Pidge to the door but she missed the control panel and bounced off the wall. Suddenly the door opened and the gravity turned on giving the green and yellow paladins sore tailbones.  
“What are you two doing just lying around? We have to find Allura, Lance, and Keith.”  
“For your information Corran, the gravity was turned off and we were floating in the air!” Pidge exclaimed.  
“Yeah, I think the castle is trying to kill us.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous!” Corran said then the whole ship surged and threw everyone off balance.  
“Are we entering a wormhole?” Shiro asked.  
“What in the world is Allura doing? She should be in bed resting!” Corran bolted out the door leaving Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk in his dust.  
“Well I guess we’re going to the bridge now.” Hunk said.  
“Seems like it.” Pidge said.  
“You guys go with Corran and make sure that Allura is alright. I’m going to go find Keith and Lance.” Shiro took off in one direction and Hunk and Pidge ran after Corran.  
\----------  
A soft purple glow filled the dark hall as Keith fought Sendak.  
“I’ve beaten you before, I can do it again!” Keith blocked a strike from Sendak with his sword.  
“What makes you so sure of that, cub? You had some help then and now you have none.”  
“I have the other paladins, they can help me.”  
“None of them are here, well except for Lamar and he has no weapons on him. But I will teach him to always carry a weapon at all times.” Keith took Sendak’s moment of distraction and swung his bayard intending to cut off his arm like before. Pulling his arm back quickly, Sendak dodged the paladin’s blade and pulled it away from him.  
“We won’t be needing this, Kadar, now will we?” Sendak threw the bayard behind him and snatched Keith with his metal arm, tazing the boy until he gave up consciousness. A malicious smile grew over Sendak’s face as he picked up both sleeping boys, shouldering one and dragging the other.  
“What a day this is turning out to be. Not only do I get one cub, but two.”  
“You must have the wrong calendar then.”  
Sendak turned around to see Shiro in a battle stance.  
“Why can’t you just leave me with my sons for one day?”  
“You won’t leave this place with them.”  
“Who’s going to stop me?”  
“I will.”  
“You against me? That’s hardly a fair fight, but I’m in a good mood today. I’ll give you an option, let me leave with Kadar and Lamar and I’ll allow you to live or you can fight me and die. Either way I get to keep my cubs and leave.”  
“Keith and Lance are not free for the taking. They are paladins and they are going to stay here.”  
Frowning Sendak laid Keith and Lance against the wall and turned back to Shiro.  
“Let’s finish this fast, Champion. I have plans for my sons.”  
“Too bad you won’t get to finish them.”  
Before Shiro could react Sendak delivered a heavy blow to the black paladin’s side sending him into the wall.  
“You can’t take them from me.”  
“But I’ll try my hardest to protect them!”  
“Protect them? I saw you in the ring. You were a ruthless killer, hardly what I would call a protective guardian.” Out of rage and instinct Shiro bounded toward Sendak, dodged his fist, and activated his arm just inches from the commander’s neck.  
“My team means everything to me! We may not be perfect but we will do our best to defend each other and the universe!”  
“You’re a poor leader. Can’t you see that you haven’t disciplined them well enough?”  
“We’re a team not a dictatorship!”  
“There’s discord in your team, Champion. You’re better without having to take care of children. Face it, under your guidance Voltron will fall.” Sendak knocked back a stunned Shiro and ripped his claws across the paladin’s armour, tearing it to shreds. Kicking Shiro’s legs out from under him, Sendak pressed his foot on top of the paladin’s chest.  
“I’ll just take Kadar and Lamar off of your hands, and you can rest well knowing that I will take care of them instead of leaving them in this horrid place under your supervision.”  
“You’re a monster.”  
“No Champion, you are the monster.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Stayed up late to write this! Hope you enjoy it! ; )

“Where’s Shiro, Lance, and Keith? Shouldn't they have gotten here by now?”  
“Princess! You just lost your father a second time. Please, just take it easy.” Corran got Allura to sit down.  
“Allura’s right. Shiro went to get Keith and Lance quite a while ago. They should’ve been here by now.” Pidge went over to the control panel and turned on the intercom.  
“Shiro, Keith, and Lance come to the bridge immediately.” Just as the room quieted Shiro came in with his arm over his chest trying to keep the armour on his body.  
“Shiro! What happened?” Hunk helped the black paladin take a seat next to the exhausted princess.  
“Sendak took them.”  
“What? I thought Sendak was detained? And who did he take?”  
“I failed in protecting them.”  
“Shiro, answer our questions.” Corran said pulling out a small medical kit.  
“Sendak took Keith and Lance.” Shiro let Corran look at his wound.  
“Why in the world would Sendak want Keith and Lance?”  
Shiro winced when Corran cleaned the gashes across his chest.  
“You know something, don’t you? Come on Shiro, tell us what happened.”  
\----------  
The escape pod was dead silent with Sendak deep in his own thoughts and both boys unconscious on the floor. After putting the pod on auto pilot, Sendak turned around and looked down at Keith and Lance.  
“I didn’t accomplish my original mission, but I did succeed in obtaining two paladins. We can always capture Voltron later, besides Emperor Zarkon would be victorious regardless of which side Voltron is on.” Lance shifted uncomfortably on the floor and started to wake up.  
“Ouch, did I fall asleep on the floor or something? I’ve got a killer neck cramp.” Rubbing the sore spot on his neck, Lance looked around and literally jumped when he saw Sendak.  
“I take it that you didn’t sleep well.”  
“I didn’t exactly want to sleep in the first place so yeah you could say that I didn’t sleep well.”   
Sendak smiled at Lance’s snappy attitude.   
“Where are you taking us?” Lance stared daggers at Sendak.  
“I’m taking you and your brother home.”  
“Keith isn’t my brother. He’s a really good friend but I think I would know if we were related.” Deep laughter rang through Lance’s ears and he felt his face flush with anger.  
“I never knew you had a sense of humour, Lamar.”  
“I’m not Lamar and that wasn’t a joke.”  
“Settle down, Lamar. We have a while to go before we reach our destination.”  
“Stop calling me Lamar!”  
“But it is your name.”  
Lance grunted in frustration and Sendak turned back to the controls. Rummaging through his pockets, Lance found a pen. -This will have to do I guess.- Quietly he stood and tried to stab Sendak in the neck with the office tool turned weapon. The commander whipped around and caught the boy by his wrists.  
“You think that a writing utensil can stop me?”  
“I was hoping it would.” Sendak pulled the pen out of Lance's hand.  
“Now sit down and be a good cub.”  
“What if I don’t want to?”  
“I didn’t give you options, Lamar.” Lance let out an angry grunt and sat on the floor criss cross applesauce style.  
“I didn’t give you options, Lamar.” Lance mocked under his breath. “I’m a creepy galra guy and I’m going to abduct and adopt you like a pet chinchilla. And by the way I’m gonna bring your rival and he’s going to be your brother. Totally not creepy.”  
“I heard that Lamar.” Face palming, Lance’s face grew red with anger and embarrassment.  
\- Wait!- Lance thought. -If I can wake up Keith we might be able to overwhelm Sendak!-  
Lance quietly scooted over to Keith’s unconscious body and poked him.  
“Keith, Keith wake up.”  
“Lamar do not disturb your brother.”  
Turning down Sendak’s order, Lance kept poking Keith.  
“Keith! Wake up!”  
“Lamar, I said do not disturb your brother. He is resting.”  
“I have a feeling that he didn’t willingly just go to sleep.”   
“Lamar, come sit next to me. I need to keep an eye on you.”  
“No thanks. I’m fine over here next to Mr. Solitude.”  
“Come here Lamar.”  
“No.”  
“I said come here!”  
“Well I said no.”  
“I’m losing my patience boy.”  
“Well… well I still have my patience!” Sendak sighed at the boys awful response.   
“Come here right now!”  
“You can’t tell me what to do!”  
Sendak turned around and grabbed Lance with his metal arm and sat him down on the seat next to him.  
“Now sit still and be good.”  
Crossing his arms, Lance made a pouty face and grumbled to himself. The pod continued in silence the rest of the way.  
\----------  
“It’s okay Shiro. You can tell us, we’re your friends, your teammates. We’re there for you.”  
“Thanks Pidge, but…”  
“Come on Shiro! There are no secrets between paladins.” Allura said softly.  
“Tell us what happened.”  
“I don’t know if I can really explain it that well.”  
“All you have to do is say what happened and or describe the scene. It’s easy! I can remember my first day at…”  
“Corran, now is not the time for one of your stories.” Allura scolded. Everyone had their gaze locked on Shiro as he started to explain why Sendak wanted Lance and Keith.  
“Sendak took them…”  
“Yeah you already told us that.” Hunk said.  
“...because he said he wanted cubs. He wants Lance and Keith to be his children.”  
“That’s all sorts of crazy and messed up!”  
“Hunk, stop interrupting Shiro.”  
“Sorry, continue.”  
“He said something about letting the druids purify them. Sendak went on and on about how I was unfit to lead Voltron and how I couldn’t take care of anyone but myself.”  
“How dare he say that!” This time it was Pidge who interrupted Shiro. “You are one of the most selfless people I know! When you came back from space and we ran into you you didn’t hesitate to stick by us and make sure that we were safe. You risked your life by going into the ring and making sure that Matt didn’t. You’re the black paladin and no one can take that from you, not Sendak, not Zarkon, not anybody!” Pidge soon found herself in a tight hug from Shiro.  
“Thanks. I needed that.”  
“No problem. It’s what I do.”


	3. Chapter 3

Voices resonated in Keith’s ears disorienting the poor teen. Opening his eyes, Keith squinted at the burning bright light as figures danced across his vision. A metallic taste lingered in his mouth, undoubtedly the taste of blood. What was the last thing he had done? What was the last thing he had seen? The last thing he remembered was seeing something purple. Then it came to him, he and Lance had been kidnapped by Sendak. The red paladin tried to sit up but just jerked against the restraints that held his body down.  
“Kadar just relax. The more you struggle the more pain it will cause you later.” A galran doctor looked from his screen to Keith.  
“Where’s Lance?! What did you do to him?!”  
“Oh! You mean your brother. Lamar was in here earlier, he’s doing fine.” This just caused Keith to jerk and wiggle more.  
“What do you mean he was in here earlier!? Where is he now?!”  
“Lamar should be completely purified by now so you have nothing to worry about except your own purification.”  
“And what does that mean?”  
“You ask too many questions, Kadar. Everything will be alright if you just let us do our work.” Feeling something sharp pierce his skin, Keith suddenly felt tired again and slowly closed his eyes returning to a peaceful sleep.  
\----------  
“Okay, we have to come up with a plan and fast.” Shiro crossed his arms and went into the standard plan making stance ignoring his aching side.  
“Shiro, slow down a bit. We all just went through a physically and emotionally draining day. Maybe we should rest a little.” Corran suggested with a tired smile.  
“Do you think the Galra are resting? Do you think Sendak is resting?! Every minute we rest is one minute more that Sendak has Keith and Lance.”  
“Shiro, calm down a little. We’ll get them back.” Hunk reassured the older male.  
“They’re experiencing something I hoped that none of you would have to endure-” Shiro was cut off by Allura.  
“We are fighting a war against the galra empire. There won’t be good days with out some bad ones. Today is just a bad one and we need to push on, but if we don’t take care of ourselves first we won’t be in any condition to help anyone.”  
“Yeah, Shiro. You have multiple wounds that need to be healed.” Pidge added. Taking a deep breath, Shiro let rationality sink in.  
“I guess we do need to be healed first, but we need to make a plan soon.” Shiro walked off to his room leaving the rest of the exhausted team at the bridge.  
“I suggest we take this time to recuperate while we can. I have a feeling Shiro won’t stay still for too long.” Corran said then helped the Princess to her room while the other two paladins made it to their rooms.  
\----------  
Again Keith woke by jolting up as if he just woke up from a nightmare. Looking around he noticed that he wasn’t restrained or strapped down to anything. He was just lying in a bed with the covers over himself.  
Everything looked sharper, sounded sharper, felt sharper. It was like his senses were heightened. Keith rubbed the sleep from his eyes but froze when he felt his face, it was… fluffy!?  
Panic settled in the teen’s stomach like a stone when he felt his ears. They were higher up on his head and covered in fur, just like a galra. He looked down at his arms, alien arms, the arms of a galra. Purple skin, violet hair, and fur, just like a galra.  
Scrambling up, Keith found a mirror and examined his reflection. The reflection looked like him, but it wasn’t him, it couldn't be him. Keith wasn’t a galra.  
The door slid open and another galra about his age came in. He looked like Lance, but he couldn’t be Lance. Lance wasn’t a galra.  
“Kadar, get dressed. Father expects us to meet him at his quarters before we train.”  
“Lance!? What’s going on!? Please tell me this is a nightmare.”  
“Kadar, are you feeling ill or something? Because my name isn’t Lance.”  
“Wait! What did you call me?”  
The galra who looked like Lance gave Keith a perplexed look.  
“I called you by your name. Oh no, did you forget your name? You hit your head didn’t you? Father won’t be happy.”  
“You called me by the name Sendak gave me. Why?”  
“You really must have hit your head hard. I’ll go get father and tell him that you shouldn’t train today.” Lamar turned to leave but Keith caught him by the arm.  
“Lance, tell me what’s going on.” Lamar pulled away from him and opened the door.  
“Kadar, get some sleep. You know that if you’re having an illness father has to know about it.”  
“That coward is not my father!”  
“Kadar! If father heard those words from your mouth he would have you whipped for sure! Now go get some sleep before you say anything worse.” Lamar walked out the door leaving Keith in the room, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a while to update. Tests are the spawn of the devil.


	4. Chapter 4

“So what exactly is the plan?” Hunk furrowed his brows in confusion as to why three paladins were jammed into one cockpit.  
“From the information that we were able to obtain from Sendak, before he escaped, it looks like there is a secret base. Our job is to get in gather information and get out.” Pidge informed.  
“So it’s a recon mission?” Hunk asked.  
“Keep your focus everyone. Were entering their scanning range, hopefully they won’t detect us.” Everyone in the green lion was as quiet as could be when they slipped past galra scanners. Pidge touched down the green lion in a safe place and put up the particle barrier once they were out.  
“Okay team, quick and simple. We have to get the information as fast as possible.” The three paladins quickly and quietly made it to the control center and Pidge hurriedly hacked the system.  
“Okay, I’m in. Download starting… now.” Pidge fiddled with a few wires as she waited for the download. Scanning the surrounding area from the high vantage point, Shiro spotted odd glowing cylinders and a masked person clad in deep purple robes.  
“How much time do we have?” Shiro asked.  
“Thirty to forty minutes, there’s a lot of stuff to download.” Pidge replied.  
“Good, because I’m going to figure out what they’re transporting.” Shiro stood and walked out the door.  
“Shiro! What are you doing!? The princess told us to stick to the plan!” Hunk protested then hit his head on the control panel when Shiro didn’t listen.  
“It’s like he’s forgotten what it means to be a leader!” Hunk complained.  
“I agree. It’s like we didn’t just lose Lance and Keith, it feels like Shiro is slipping away too.”  
\----------  
Keith found himself curled up on the bed nervously waiting for the next thing to happen. He had tried going through the door but Lance-Lamar, whoever he was, had locked the door behind him. Almost on cue, Keith heard voices and the door slid open. Panicking, Keith tried to feign a deep sleep. Heavy footsteps entered followed by a smaller set.  
“Father, he isn’t doing too well. He forgot his name and was acting delirious and a tad insane.” Lamar said.  
“I’m sure it’s nothing another visit with the druids won’t fix.” Sendak’s voice was cold and direct.  
“Do you wish for me to continue training today?” Lamar asked.  
“No need. I don’t wish for your brother to fall too far behind in training. I will take your brother to the druids. You may relax how you deem fit, just don’t bother anyone.” Sendak reached to grab Keith, but he bolted up and ran out of the room as fast as lightning.  
“Kadar!” Sendak bellowed. “Get back here right this second!”  
Keith’s bare feet slapped against the floor at an alarmingly fast rate. Not only had they heightened his senses but his abilities as well. The galra equivalent of adrenaline pumped through his veins increasing his speed and making his heart violently thump in his chest. Keith was quick, but Sendak’s mechanical arm was faster as it snatched him by the ankles and tripped the poor boy.  
“Kadar, what do you have to say for yourself?!” Sendak was increasingly annoyed with Keith’s inability to obey.  
“Let me go!” Keith demanded angrily, using his new claws in an attempt to pry Sendak’s hand open.  
“Fine, if that's how it’s going to be then I’ll let the druids deal with you until you are better.”  
\----------  
“Great job team! The mission was a complete success!” Corran was super enthusiastic about their recent win at the galra space station.  
“Now we know where to look for Lance and Keith and how to successfully bypass a galran ship and data system.” Pidge said proudly.  
“Now’s not the time to celebrate, we need to track them down and find them as fast as possible.” Shiro’s voice firmed up and the rest of the team’s happiness grew into seriousness accompanied by stiff silence. Hunk was the first to break the silence  
“Let’s go get our friends back.”  
\----------  
The blissful silence was broken by Kadar coming through the door. Lamar looked up from the novel he was reading on a holo pad.  
“Are you feeling okay this time?” He asked as Kadar sat down on a bed.  
“Yeah, much better. I’m sorry about my actions earlier. I don’t know what got into me.”  
“Well at least father didn’t hear that part about being a coward.”  
“Yeah, he would have my head for that.” Both boys laughed a little, but still something felt off. Something was wrong but Kadar couldn't quite put his finger on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short segments. It's late and my writing is a bit sloppy, but good news! Saturday is coming up and I'll be alone for a glorious 12 hours! Anyway thanks for all the comments and stuff! It makes me happy on the inside!


	5. Chapter 5

One Month Later

Both boys sat next to Sendak with nervous looks over their faces.  
“Lamar, where is your smile? You usually enjoy these events.”  
“Sorry father, something just feels off today.”  
“And you Kadar, how do you feel about this?” Kadar didn’t answer he just sat there quietly watching the ring below.  
“Kadar, answer me.”  
“I think it is a waste of time. If they are on their way to death why don’t we just kill them in the beginning?”  
“Do you even know what fun is Kadar?” Lamar shot a look towards his brother.  
“I’m plenty of fun.”  
“Sparring for five hours is not fun.”  
“It’s fun for me.”  
“Boys, don’t argue here.”  
“Sorry, father.” Kadar said and smirked at Lamar behind Sendak’s back.  
Kadar and Lamar returned their attention to the ring. Pointing at one of the contenders, Kadar furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.  
“Lamar, does that one look familiar to you?”  
His brother squinted and looked closer.  
“Yeah, he reminds me of someone, but I can’t put my finger on it.”  
“What are you two looking at?” Sendak looked where Lamar and Kadar were looking. “The Champion!? How is he here!? Get him out of the ring!”  
“The Champion? Who’s the Champion?” The boys asked.  
“No one! He is nothing!” Sendak raised his voice.  
“Wait, there’s two others with him.” Kadar stood up. “They’re paladins.”  
“Paladins? Paladins of Voltron? Why are they even in the ring!? They should be dead!” Sendak growled  
“Father, aren’t there supposed to be five paladins?”  
“Yeah, I only see the black, green, and yellow paladins. Where are the blue and red paladins?” Kadar asked.  
“We’re going.” Sendak stood up and grabbed the two teens by their arms.  
“But-”  
“No complaining, Lamar. We cannot stay to watch this any longer.” Just as they were about to leave something neon green shot past them and anchored to the wall. Moments later the green paladin zipped up onto the platform with the black and yellow paladins practically choking her by hanging on.  
“Keith? Lance? Is that you guys?” the yellow paladin asked.  
“Who’s Keith and Lance?” Kadar asked.  
\----------  
“Sendak! What did you do to them!?” Shiro activated his arm.  
“I did what needed to be done. I helped them to grow stronger and I guided them in ways you couldn’t.” Sendak shoved Kadar and Lamar out the door and locked it from the inside.  
“Father! Let us in! We can help!” Kadar shouted.  
“No! You will not come in here! I want both of you to get as far away as possible from the paladins!”  
“But why father!? We’ve been training for this!”  
“Lamar! Kadar! Leave right now or so help me I will ground you both!”  
“Sendak, you’re a sick monster! What you did to them is twisted!” Shiro ran at the commander with all his furry, but Sendak dodged at the last minute and Shiro cracked the wall.  
“You may see twisted, but I see them as well behaved cubs who are loyal to their father and their empire.”  
“You are no father figure!”  
“Father, what is the paladin talking about?”  
“Let’s do this where little ears cannot hear our conversation.” Moving swiftly, Sendak knocked the three paladins off the platform and into the ring then jumped in after them.  
“Are you afraid that they’ll remember who they are?!”  
In response Sendak sent his metal fist flying straight at them. The paladins tumbled out of the way of the fake arm.  
“Pidge, you and Hunk go find Lance and Keith.”  
“What about you?!” Pidge shot the end of her bayard up to the same platform and handed it to Hunk. “Once you’re up there toss it down to me.”  
After Hunk tossed the handle back to her she grabbed it and looked to Shiro.  
“Don’t worry about me! Go find them! I can take care of this.” Pidge nodded and zipped up to the platform where Hunk was.  
“Do you think you can get this door open?”  
“Yeah, just give me a second.” Taking apart the control panel for the door, Pidge glanced down at the ring below and saw that Shiro was doing okay and went back to wiring the door. After a few more ticks, the door slid open only for the two paladins to meet the barrel of a blaster and the tip of a sword  
“So you two are paladins?” Kadar asked.  
“Yeah, just please put the sharp weapon away buddy!” Hunk gulped.  
“And if you two are here that means you brought the lions too, right?”  
“Well yeah-”  
“And where are the other paladins?” Lamar asked pointing his weapon at Pidge.  
“Well… Uhhh… you see… The thing is…”  
“Spit it out yellow paladin!” Kadar yelled making the paladin nervous.  
“What? What is it? You two look concerned.”  
“Both of you are idiots.”  
“Pidge, don’t make them angry! They’ll probably kill us!”  
“The yellow paladin is right. We might kill you.” Kadar said and held the tip of his blade dangerously close to the paladin’s neck.  
“Now tell us where the other paladins are and the location of your lions.”  
“You two are the other paladins!”  
“Wait! What?” Both galra teens looked in disbelief at the green paladin.  
“That’s not possible! Stop telling us lies!” Kadar yelled.  
“Now tell us the truth or I will pull the trigger.” Lamar snarled.  
“Don’t kill us! It’s the truth! You’re the blue paladin and Ke-Kader whatever you call yourself, is the red paladin! Don’t you guys remember?” Hunk babbled.  
“I think I would remember if I betrayed my father and the empire.” Keith growled.  
“Sendak was never your father and you never served Zarkon and his stupid empire! Come on Keith! Don’t you remember Shiro!? He’s your brother! Your real brother! Sure Lance is like an annoying brother to everyone, but Shiro dragged your darn emo butt out of the hobo desert and took you to the Garrison. Without Shiro you would still be alone in that stupid shack on earth!” Both Galra boys looked a bit shocked by the green paladin’s sudden fiery outburst.  
“And you Lance! You out of everyone here shouldn’t think that your father is Sendak. You have a family, Lance! You should remember your huge family because they love you to pieces and… AND… You should cherish that you have them because one day they might be gone!” Tears collected at the corners of her eyes as she tried to regain her composure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people! I come with another chapter for yall! Enjoy!

Clashes of metal could be heard throughout the stadium as Sendak and Shiro fought. Soldiers came into the ring but Sendak waved them away saying that he could defeat the paladin.  
“You can’t win, Champion! You’ve fought in this ring before, but the odds are in my favor!”  
“How are the odds in your favor? Like you’ve said. I’ve fought in the ring before. I know how to use this terrain to my advantage.” Shiro bounded towards one of the pillars and hid behind it.  
“So your resolution is to hide like a coward instead of fight like the killer you were made to be!?” Sendak practically threw his fist at the pillar sending tremors through the ring. Shiro clutched at his head trying to fight off another flashback.

\- “Has the Champion finally meet his match?” A large six armed creature taunted as Shiro hid behind one of the pillars trying to catch his breath. Blood had dripped into his eye from a fresh wound that ran over the bridge of his nose. His senses were on fire and he feared that this would be his last fight.  
“Champion! Where are you? Show yourself!”  
Peeking around the corner, Shiro stole a glance at his competition. The creature was tall and well built, and could totally crush Shiro's head in just one hand. Razor sharp metallic green scales covered the creature and a strong tail whipped behind it.  
Thinking fast, Shiro mustered as much strength as he could to scale the pillar and get as high up as possible. The creature circled the ring below in search for Shiro.  
“Hey! Ugly, I’m up here!” The creature’s head snapped up and stared straight at Shiro before bounding toward him like a wild animal. Shiro kept climbing up until he reached a slim ledge then stood up.  
“Let's see if those embarrassing gymnastics lessons paid off.” He mumbled to himself. The creature rammed into the side of the pillar sending a quake through the ground. The crowd roared, demanding a fast kill.  
Regaining his balance, Shiro ran as fast as he could along the ledge and leaped off the ledge and towards the next. Letting out a barbaric cry, the creature rammed into the pillar and caused it to fall and crash into the one that Shiro was leaping towards. He missed the edge by a hair and started to fall. The air rushed past his face as the adrenaline pumped through his veins causing his mind to race a million miles an hour.  
Shiro collided with the side of the architecture and clung to the side. His fingernails bleed heavily and he was pretty sure that he tore a few muscles in his right arm. Again the creature slammed into the pillar and it started to fall. It went by in a flash and pain dominated Shiro’s arm as he turned his head to see that a large chunk of debris crushed his right arm.-

Shiro returned to his senses and found Sendak looming over him with a malicious grin.  
“Are you reminiscing of the last time you fought in the ring?” Sendak activated his arm but soon both fighters turned their heads up at the platform where they heard the loud arguing between the teens.  
“That is impossible!” Lamar yelled.  
“Father would never lie to us!” Kadar hesitated for a moment. “...right?”  
“My cubs!” Sendak gasped “How did they get back in!”  
Shiro took the commander's lapse in concentration to strike him over the chest and send him stumbling back a few feet.  
“So the ruthless commander has a soft spot.”  
“I have no time to deal with you!” Sendak grabbed Shiro and threw him into the wall. The blunt force trauma exerted on his head sent him into darkness. The last image that stained Shiro’s conscious mind was Sendak jumping from one platform to another towards the one occupied by the other four paladins.  
\----------  
“That's impossible!” Lamar yelled.  
“Father would never lie to us.” Kadar hesitated for a moment. “...right?” Pidge grew frustrated with the two confused boys.  
“Seriously! Sendak blew you up!” Pidge gestured to Lance. “And you had some sort of emo show down with him!” She then pointed at Kadar.  
“What’s an emo?” Kadar asked with a hint of defensiveness in his voice. Hunk couldn’t suppress a small laugh that came to the surface.  
“Hunk! This is serious!” Pidge commented.  
“Did I say something funny?” Kadar asked pressing the tip of his blade on Hunk’s neck.  
“Nope! Nothing funny at all!” Hunk said nervously. The platform shook when Sendak landed on it behind Lamar and Kadar.  
“Father, we’ve apprehended two paladins.” Lamar said, his gaze unwavering from the paladin in front of him.  
“I can see that. You two have done well, but…”  
“But what, father? This is what you’ve been training us for.” Kadar gripped his sword tightly.  
“You two disobeyed direct orders. Despite your victory I cannot overlook your disobedience.” Fear flickered over Lamar’s face and Kadar just swallowed a lump in his throat.  
“Now go to your quarters. I’ll get you when it’s time for your punishment.” The boys lowered their weapons.  
“Yes father.” Both boys said at the same time then headed off to the room that they shared.  
“As for you two…” Sendak thought over his options. “I’m sure the emperor has a few words to speak to you two.” Fear fell over both paladins as guards came in and confiscated their weapons and bound them with magnetic cuffs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On today's chapter we have a special guest star.... Thace!!! (He'll probably stick around for the rest of the story.

“Lamar are you okay?” Kadar asked as his brother paced around the room.  
“I’m fine, but I’m just a bit anxious about what punishment father will give us.”  
“I’m sure it won’t be too harsh. We did kinda capture two paladins all on our own.”  
“But did you listen to what the green one said? She called us paladins and called Sendak our false father.”  
“Are you doubting that he is our father?”  
“Yes… Er no? Umm… maybe?”  
“That’s not a clear answer.”  
“I just don’t know what to think about all of this. Didn’t the names at least sound slightly familiar to you? Keith and Lance? And they called the Champion Shiro. Shiro reminds me of someone I… I can’t quite put my finger on it.”  
“What? Cat got your tongue?” Kadar joked.  
“What’s a cat?”  
“I don’t really know, but now that I think about it the name Shiro does ring a bell.”  
“Yeah, isn’t that like part of his actual name? Shatagi Turogane?”  
“I’m pretty sure it’s Takashi Shirogane.” Kadar got a splitting headache and cried out in pain before clutching his head.  
“Kadar! Are you okay?”  
\----------  
Shiro's breath hitched and he woke himself up with a few harsh coughs. He was in a dark cramped cell that smelled like dry blood and vomit. Standing up Shiro tried to breath through his mouth while he looked for any possible way to escape. Suddenly a small slot on the door opened and let in some light.  
“Shiro! Get up Shiro, we have to find your associates and get out.” A galra from the other side of the door said softly. Shiro heard a mechanical click and the door slid open. Checking to see if the coast was clear, the galra grabbed Shiro by the arm and cuffed him.  
“We’re moving you to a more secure cell.”  
The look on Shiro's face told the galra that he had no clue what was happening. The galra leaned in to whisper in Shiro’s ear.  
“My name is Thace and I’m here to get you out of here, but I can only do that if you play along.” Thace pushed him out into the hallway and pointed a blaster at Shiro’s back.  
“What am I supposed to do?” Pushing him forward with the muzzle of the weapon, Thace sighed.  
“Just pretend I’m taking you somewhere extremely unpleasant. How about that?”  
“And where exactly are we going?” Shiro asked in a low tone.  
“To get your paladin friends.” A few soldiers walked by eyeing the odd situation. “Now move along before I have you sent to the ring!”


	8. Chapter 8

Thace placed his hand on the screen and unlocked the door. Shiro rushed in when he saw it was Hunk and Pidge then continued by embracing the two younger paladins.

“Thank the Lord you two are safe!”

“You were concerned about us?” Pidge asked.

“We were concerned about you! We thought you would go all anime flashback on us and flip out in a cell somewhere!” Hunk said then Thace interjected.

“Save your reunions for another time, we still have two more to find.” The three paladins in the cell nodded.

“We can’t leave anyone behind.”

Thace held the three paladins at  _ gunpoint _ and quietly directed them through the maze of the galra ship.

\----------

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just got a bit of a headache.” Kadar rubbed his head and both boys turned to the door when Sendak walked in.

“Lamar, Kadar, come.”

“Father, wait I think-” Lamar started to say.

“Come now!” Both boys obeyed and followed Sendak to a room they both knew contained much pain. Once in the room Lamar knew exactly where to go and obediently sat down on a chair next to a metal table.

“Kadar, I know you’ve only been here once but you do know what’s going to happen, right?” Sendak asked.

“Our punishment will be doled out.” Kadar swallowed a lump in his throat.

“It looks like your brother is going first.” Lamar rolled up his sleeve revealing a dozen or so marks burned into his skin.

“Just get it over with, father. Please don’t make it too long though.”

“Lamar, this a large punishment not a simple smack on the face.” Walking over to the table, Sendak place a magnetized cuff around Lamar’s wrist and elbow securely locking his arm in place with his forearm out in the open.

“This makes it how many times?” Sendak asked as he chose a small branding iron.

“Thirteen times.” Lamar replied with a bit of fear on his face.

“Will you try to be good next time?” Taking the piece of iron in his mechanical hand, Sendak heated it up until it had a faint red glow to it then placed it on Lamar’s forearm. The boy winced as the hot metal singed his light fur and gave burns to him.

“Yes, father. I’ll be good next time.” Lamar said quietly as a few tears slipped down his face.

“Say it louder Lamar.” Sendak pressed firmly on the piece of iron, causing Lamar cry out in pain.

“I’ll be good! I promise I’ll be good!” Tears streamed down Lamar’s face as Sendak took away the metal disturbing the painful wound.

“But you said that last time too. I think you should receive another mark to ensure your obedience in the future.” Sendak picked up another piece of iron and heated it up.

“Father, no! Please, no! I thought you said only one! Father, please!” Lamar begged as he tried pulling away.

“Whining will get you nowhere Lamar. Just take your punishment like a good soldier.” Sendak was about to place it on Lamar when Kadar spoke up.

“I do believe you only said one for each of us father.” Kadar said softly.

“I made no such promise my cubs. Now take your punishments!” The searing metal was firmly pressed onto Lamar’s skin and caused the boy to yell out in pain until Sendak pulled it away and the door opened.

“Thace, what are you doing here? Can’t you see that I am disciplining my cubs?” Sendak asked.

“These aren’t your cubs and you know it.” The three other paladins walked in behind Thace.

“You released the paladins! Why would you do such a thing?”

“I have my own reasons just like how you have reasons for lying to your so called  _ cubs _ .” Lamar dried his tears and looked up at Sendak.

“What is he talking about?”

“Don’t listen to what they say! Kadar, get behind me.” Sendak ordered. Kadar took in a large breath and built up his confidence for the moment.

“No. Father, I want to know what lieutenant Thace is talking about. I want to know what secrets you’re keeping from us.”

“Kadar,” Sendak growled in a harsh tone. “do as I say or face the consequences once this ordeal is over.” 

“But father, I want to know why the paladins look so familiar! I want to know why I dream of a completely different life when I close my eyes!” Kadar had made up his mind. Sendak was drastically different from the way Kadar remembered him and deep down something was yelling at Kadar to trust the paladins instead of his father. Sendak turned to the three paladins and their liberator.

“You four did this!” He roared. “You are the ones that have sown seeds of doubt into Kadar’s mind!” Shiro scoffed at Sendak’s words.

“Well of course he doubts you. You aren’t his flesh and blood.” Sendak hurled his fist at Shiro, who barely escaped being pelted into the wall. Thace took a few shots at Sendak while yelling at the paladins to rescue their comrades and get out. Shiro held his hand out to a shocked Kadar.

“Come on Keith, we have to get out of here.” For some reason Kadar took the man’s hand. He seemed like the most trustworthy man in the universe, so why not join him. Besides Kadar always been impulsive and defiant.

“Let’s go!” The three paladins, plus two galra, made it high tailed it out of there and didn’t even realize that someone was missing until Kadar suddenly spoke up.

“Wait! What about my brother!?” Everyone turned wide eyes towards the young galra.

“We forgot Lance.” Hunk said in an almost quivering tone.

“I’m not going anywhere without him!” Kadar made a lurch for the exit, before Shiro caught him.

“I’m sorry Keith, but we’ll just have to rescue him another time! It’s too risky to go back!”

“Shiro! Galra troops six o’clock!” Pidge shouted from the pilot’s seat.

“Launch the pod! We have to get out of here!” Pidge followed orders and launched the pod, all while Shiro kept a tight grip on Kadar.

“LET ME GO! RELEASE ME! I DEMAND THAT YOU RELEASE ME YOU - YOU FILTHY HUMAN!” Kadar snarled as he thrashed like a dying animal.

“I’m sorry, Keith! But we had-” Kadar wiggled free and smacked into the wall of the pod.

“I was an IDIOT for trusting you! What was I thinking!?” The angry sentences that spewed from the boy’s mouth were directed more towards himself than anyone else. Frowning, Shiro sat down next to the distraught teen.

“Well go back… soon. I promise you.” Shiro hesitated for a moment before he finally put his arm around the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'm not dead!


End file.
